Deseos
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: un one-shot, tiene lemon...espero les guste ¡SasuHina 4ever! :3


Hi!!  
un one-shot dedicado al Fc SasuHina  
ya que estamos recolectando lemons, y me inspirado en uno que cuando termine mi fic...haré este :3

espero les guste y me dejen su opinión n////n

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen que si no me quedo con Gaara-kun y le dejo a Sasuke a Hinata-chan jejejejej**

* * *

Aquí nos encontrábamos una vez más…

Otra vez recorriendo nuestros cuerpos sin control…con desespero…

Era como si con cada caricia…con cada beso…se nos fuera a ir la vida…

**¿Cómo llegamos a esto? **

Todo ya era una costumbre…siempre era igual

Eras la novia de mi mejor amigo…y yo también tenía a alguien

Pero…aún así...cada vez…apenas quedábamos solos…no podíamos controlarlo…

Todo era inevitable…

Y hoy no era la excepción…en cualquier lugar…no importaba donde ni cuando…

Solo éramos tu y yo…y el calor en nuestros cuerpos

¿Cuándo empezó todo esto? Pues…la verdad…creo que fue desde la fiesta de su cumpleaños…aquella que el Dobe…mi mejor amigo te había organizado…

**¿O talvez fue de antes?**

_Flash Back_

_Yo había vuelto a Konoha hace poco…la verdad es que ya nada podría ser igual…al menos eso sentía…_

_Todo lo que he tenido que vivir me ha marcado mucho…y yo me sentía cada vez más un ser sin sentimiento alguno…vacío en su totalidad_

_Y como debía cumplir con mi segunda meta…y como ella siempre me profeso amor…le dije a Sakura que fuese mi novia y ella termino aceptando…_

_Pero todo era tan…no se…yo no la quería de esa manera, pero…ya nada me importaba…solo vivía para cumplir objetivos y eso era todo_

_Hasta que la vi…a ella…en los brazos de mi eterno rival…mi mejor amigo…_

_Su risa…aquella suavidad en su actuar…me había quedado hipnotizado mirándola…_

_Nos encontrábamos los cuatro en un restaurante de comida tradicional…_

_Hinata…ese era su nombre…ahora la recuerdo, es aquella casi imperceptible chica de cabello corto…__siempre atrás de ese Usuratoncachi _

"_A cambiado mucho…pero siendo bastante tímida...muy diferente a todas las otras chicas…muy diferente a Sakura…"_

_Me di cuenta que varias veces nuestras miradas se toparon…pero ella en el instante la desviaba…y eso de alguna manera me llamaba mucho la atención…me gustaba_

_La verdad no se si Sakura se dio cuenta…aunque tampoco creo que me lo diría, sabe que no me gustan las escenas de celos y los tontos regaños que siempre le daba a Naruto…_

_Siempre me ha gustado mi libertad, no iba a perderla aunque estuviera con ella…_

_Si…lo se, suena un poco egoísta de mi parte, pueden llamarme insensible ¿y que?_

_Desde que tengo memoria he sido igual y no voy a cambiar…mucho menos a estas alturas…_

_Fue en una de esas miradas esquivas que me daba que se puso de pie, que entre un "D-Disculpen…v-vuelo enseguida" se comenzó a alejar… _

_Seguro iba al tocador…la observe hasta perderla de vista, escuchaba en silencio como Naruto y Sakura platicaban…a veces respondía a sus preguntas con un "Hmph"…o solo movía la cabeza…_

"_Si que soy diferente a ellos…" – pensé antes de ponerme de pie-…enseguida vengo _

_Dije en mi tono habitual…debía mojar mi rostro…o quizás solo buscaba algo de soledad, de silencio…_

_Fue en el camino…en el largo pasillo para ir al tocador que me la encontré…con esa sonrisa tan…dulce…tan…inocente _

"_S-Sasuke-san"_

_Silencio…solo este lleno ese solitario pasillo…la ponía nerviosa, eso pude darme cuenta claramente…me gustaba aquella sensación…me sentía extrañamente extasiado_

_Desviaba nuevamente su mirada…iba a pasar por al lado mío…seguro para volver al lado de ese Dobe_

"…_¿Por qué estas con él?" – le pregunte así sin más…ella se detuvo_

"…_¿H-Huh?...emm…y-yo…amo a Naruto-kun…" _

_Voltee a mirarle…en sus ojos se podía ver su extrañes a mis preguntas, la verdad es que ni yo mismo sabía el porque le estaba preguntando… ¿Qué podía importarme a mi eso?_

"…_¿estas segura?- me miraba sin comprender en silencio...yo solo seguí mi caminata al baño…antes de entrar unas palabras salieron de mis labios sin pensar…sin entender el porque de ellas mismas…-…has cambiado mucho, ese cabello largo te sienta muy bien…- ya podía imaginarme su rostro todo rojo…solo pude dar media sonrisa y desaparecer tras la puerta_

_Al volver te__ notaba más nerviosa de lo habitual, hasta el Dobe se dio cuenta y te pregunto…tu solo soltaste con timidez un "N-No…es nada Naruto…kun"_

_Una sonrisa divertida volvía a dibujarse en mi cara…seh…me encantaba la idea de que te pusieras de esa forma con solo decirte eso…_

_Se que Sakura pudo darse cuenta de mi cambio, pero como era de esperarse…no me dijo nada…solo me miro y yo le pregunte si pasaba algo, ella solo negó con su cara…en silencio_

_Ese fue nuestro primer encuentro…seguido por muchos más…_

_Muchas veces me sorprendí a mi mismo diciéndole a Sakura que podríamos juntarnos contigo y el Dobe…_

_Aún mismo…cuando estaba con Sakura...muchas veces era tu rostro el que veía en vez del de ella…_

_Está se sorprendía por mi manera de comportarme en esas ocasiones…me decía que era una especie de "animal"…por el desespero que sentían con cada beso…con cada caricia _

_**¿Qué estabas haciendo conmigo¿Por qué para donde miro solo estas tú?**_

_Hasta esa noche…el día de tu cumpleaños…_

_Lucias tan...deliciosa…lo único que no me gustaba era tu acompañante, no combinaba con tu porte…contigo misma _

_No podía creerlo… ¿acaso estaba celoso? Es que no podía ser otra cosa…_

_Verlo acariciar tus brazos…besar tus labios…todo eso provocaba que mi sangre hirviera a mil…solo la bebida calmaba mi furia…aunque no fue tanto como creí ya que en una de esas caricias fue que dije algo sin pensar_

_Se encontraban conversando todo el grupo, yo como siempre algo aparte…detesto las multitudes, me desagradan…_

_Todos hablaban y el Dobe acariciaba tu brazo…tu solo soltabas una risilla tímida…y yo no lo aguantaba…ya me estaban colmando_

"…_ya consíganse una habitación ¿quieren?" _

_Lo dije serio como siempre y todos dirigieron sus miradas a mi persona…inclusive Sakura_

_Pero a mí que me importaba, siempre he sido así…solo un "Hmph" salió de mis labios antes de comenzar a alejarme de ellos…_

_Sakura iba seguirme, pero le dije que no lo hiciera…que deseaba estar solo_

_Pero no me aleje mucho…fue lo suficiente para no ser molestado y poder observarte tranquilamente…no podía despegar mis ojos de todo tu ser…y eso me hacía sentir un tonto, un débil…me reprochaba a mi mismo por todo esto, por todo lo que estaba sintiendo…_

_Fue cuando observe que te alejabas…que te dirigías rumbo a la cocina…decidí seguirte…por supuesto sin que nadie se diera cuenta…_

_Buscabas algo en la nevera…y yo entraba…observaba tu figura…si que posees un cuerpo bien formado…tan…bien proporcionado _

_Al encontrar lo que buscabas te diste cuenta de mi presencia…y el pequeño frasco que tenías en tus manos casi cae al suelo…pero yo sin problemas pude evitar que se rompiera…_

"_Arigato S-Sasuke-san…me sorprendiste…"_

_**Ahí estabas una vez más con esa sonrisa…me sentía indefenso ante ella**_

"_debes tener más cuidado- tu solo asentiste y pediste disculpas…luego todo fue silencio-…Hinata…mmm… ¿Cómo va todo?"_

_Me mirabas sin entender, la verdad es que ni yo mismo me entendía en primer lugar que demonios me encontraba haciendo allí…frente a ti. Segundos después me respondías y yo solo…solo quería_

_Perdí la conciencia de mis actos…no se en que momento…pero me encontraba presionándote contra la pared…y tu solo soltaste un suave quejido al sentir el golpe de esta en tu espalda…_

_**Calor…desespero…el palpitar rápido de mi corazón…un nerviosismo nunca antes experimentado…ese rubor en tus mejillas…esa especie de temor junto con excitación**__** en tus ojos…**_

_**Mis manos sujetando tus muñecas…mí respirar agitado mezclándose con el tuyo**_

"…_S-Sasuke-san?..."_

_Calla! No quería escuchar nada…no quería pensar en nada…_

_Instintos…estos siempre son los que me han guiado _

"…_te pongo nerviosa?"_

_Tus ojos se abrieron de par en par…y yo me acerque a tu oído…tu tensión aumentó al sentirme susurrando en el…me encontraba totalmente extasiado…_

"……………"

"…_no se lo que pasa conmigo, yo…no puedo sacarte de mi mente…"_

_Junte mis labios con los tuyos, en un principio te resistías a mi beso…a mi lengua tratando de ingresar para probarte con más intensidad…Pero luego respondiste, me besabas con la misma intensidad que yo…_

_La falta de aire hizo que nos separáramos…segundos después sentí un golpe…me habías dado una cachetada…y solo pude sonreír a esta _

"_¡N-No vuelvas a h-hacer eso!...g-gomen…Sasuke-san…es solo que…y-yo estoy con Naruto-kun y…tu c-con…Sakura-chan"_

_Solo baje la mirada…me sentía molesto…ella tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentir esto en mi…no podía mentirme de esa manera_

_Y se que ella se siente de la misma forma, después de todo… ¿respondió a mi beso, no?_

"…_lo se…pero yo no siento nada por ella…"_

_Me distancie…solté tus muñecas…te daba la espalda…_

"…_¿Y…porque e-estas con ella?...si no la quieres…l-le harás daño…"_

_Voltee a mirarte…en tus ojos se podía notar tu dulzura…tu comprensión…_

"_¿siempre te preocupas por todos? Ojala lo pudiera ser de esa manera…siempre he pensado solamente en mi, siempre he sido egoísta"_

"_N-No seas tan d-duro contigo m-mismo…no eres…una mala p-persona…" – me dijiste con suavidad_

"…_¿__Cómo lo puedes saber? No me conoces, no sabes nada de mi…-esas palabras te dolieron…solo bajaste tu mirada y yo me sentí un estupido por haberte dañado…después de todo puede que no sea tan mala…persona-…yo…lo siento…_

_Tu solo negaste con tu cabeza y sonreíste diciéndome…"E-Esta bien…tienes razón…y-yo…no te conozco…" _

_Silencio…sin saber realmente que decir… ¿o es que no queríamos decir palabra alguna? Solo nos mirábamos…_

_Fue en ese momento que alguien entro…era ese Dobe que se encontraba preocupado porque te estabas tardando_

"_Hinata-chan porque… ¿eh? Sasuke-teme?" _

_Estaba sorprendido de verme ahí…contigo…_

_Solo una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro…te mire por última vez…luego salí del lugar_

_-----_

_Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron normales…bueno…ni tanto…_

_Me evitabas, tratabas de no quedarte a solas conmigo…_

_**¿A que le tenías miedo¿Acaso a tus propios sentimientos?**_

_Pero el destino quería que nos topáramos…todo era __cosa de tiempo…_

_Como suelen decir…"Todo ya está escrito…no se puede luchar contra lo inevitable…"_

_Había decidido ir al bosque a entrenar un poco, a ver si podía sacarte aunque sea un poco de mi cabeza…de mis pensamientos_

_Pero que mala suerte… ¿o fue buena? Creo que más fue la segunda…te encontrabas sola entrenando…y yo solo pude quedarme a pocos metros observándote…viendo como te movías…como tu cabello era mecido por el viendo _

_Tu pecho respirando agitadamente…_

_Demo…tu tensión aumento al sentirme…al verme parado cerca de ti…observándote en silencio_

"…_S-Sasuke-san!...etto…y-yo…-bajaste tu mirada-…tengo que irme…con su permiso…" _

_Ibas a comenzar a alejarte…pero mi mano impidió que te fueras…que escaparas como tantas veces lo habías hecho…_

"…_porque te escapas de mi? A que le temes Hinata?"_

_**Silencio…permaneciste callada unos momentos…seguro no sabías que decir**_

"…_y-yo…no se…yo…no puedo…Naruto-kun…él…" _

_De un rápido movimiento te atraje hacía mi…tus mejillas cada vez se tornaban más rojas…_

"…_no debes huir de lo que sientes…no puedes huir de lo inevitable"_

_Se puede saber que me encontraba asiendo? Es verdad que siempre he sido impulsivo…caprichoso… ¿acaso eras solo un capricho?..._

_Tu mirada…tu nerviosismo…tu timidez…todo de ti me hacía sentir emociones que nunca había experimentado…que nunca antes había sentido por nadie en absoluto…_

_Podía sentir el pequeño temblor de tu cuerpo entre mis brazos…me encantaba sentirte de esa manera tan…indefensa…tan indefensa a mis manos…a mi toque…_

_Comencé a bajar lentamente mi mano…a deslizarla por tu cintura…cadera…hasta llegar a tu trasero…un gemido ahogado salió de tus labios…tu cuerpo se tensó al sentir como mi mano provocaba que nuestros sexos se juntarán más…que se rozaran sobre nuestras ropas…_

"…_N-No…Onegai…"_

_Decías apenas mientras cerrabas tus ojos…_

_Se que no querías que me detuviera…me lo decías con tu tono…con el calor que comenzaba a despedir tu cuerpo…_

_Si querías que me detuviera… ¿Por qué no me pegaste como la última vez?_

"…_Tu no quieres que me detenga, lo deseas tanto como yo…Hinata"_

_Te bese con desespero…tu respondiste a mi beso…_

_Entre besos te tome de ambas piernas…colocándolas en mi cintura te embestí contra un árbol…_

_Solo un quejido salió de tus labios…este fue silenciado por los míos…todo mientras mis manos acariciaban tu espalda y tu pasabas tus brazos por mis hombros…revolvías mi cabello_

_Necesitábamos algo de aire…el calor era demasiado…nuestro respirar era agitado…_

_Nos distanciamos lo suficiente para vernos a la cara…a los ojos…_

_Ibas a hablar de nuevo…pero pase mi lengua por tus labios…me mirabas sorprendida…se que mis ojos solo reflejaban el calor del momento…lo excitado que me ponías…mordí mi labio inferior mientras mi mano iba bajando con lentitud el cierre de tu chaqueta…hasta que mis ojos pudieron verlos…aquellos que tanto ocultabas…aquellos que tantas noches hice míos en sueños…que imaginaba mientras estaba con Sakura…_

_Seh…muchas veces después de nuestro primer encuentro, desde la primera vez que te vi…nada fue igual…era a ti a quien besaba cuando estaba con ella…era a ti quien a quien le hacía el amor cuando estaba sobre ella…era a ti quienes mis ojos veían…_

_Me mirabas con esa timidez que te caracteriza…con esa vergüenza que despides a flor de piel…_

_Me acerque a tu oído…oprimiendo tu pecho contra el mío…_

"…_serás mía…" – te dije en un susurro mientras mi mano sacaba por completo del camino tu chaqueta…dejando aquella camisa de rejillas color negro, podía ver tu corpiño…podía ver tus grandes y bien formados pechos…simplemente delicioso_

_Comencé a acariciarlos…a masajearlos mientras tu solo gemías de las caricias que te estaba dando…de las sensaciones que te estaba causando…_

_Seguía en mi trabajo…todo mientras comenzaba a besar tu cuello…todo mientras nuestras respiraciones y calor aumentaba…_

_Con rapidez tome uno de mis kunais y te raje aquella camiseta…la quite de mi camino para luego desabrochar tu corpiño…este fue a para al suelo donde estaba tu chaqueta y lo que quedaba de esa camisa_

_Con una mano comencé a masajear uno…mientras besaba, lamía y succionaba dándole pequeños mordiscos al otro…tu solo te sujetabas de mi espalda…dabas espasmos de placer…_

_Seguía en lo mío hasta que sentí tus manos queriendo sacarme la parte de arriba de mi traje…me separe lo suficiente para verte a los ojos…te volvías a ruborizar…_

_Me fascinaba ver esa vergüenza y timidez que solo posees tu…era algo que me excitaba cada vez más…la saque…me la quite por completo...tome una de tus manos acercándola a mi pecho…sentí la tensión que aquello provocó en tus dedos…en tu cuerpo…solo pude dar media sonrisa…_

"…_tócame Hinata…que no te de pena…deseo que lo hagas"_

_Asentiste con suavidad…mis ojos se cerraban al instante que sentía tu roce…tus dedos pasando por mis pectorales…bajando hacía mis calugas…y de mis labios saliendo solo un gemido…_

_Segundos después te baje de mi cintura…bese tus labios…tu cuello…tus pechos…tu vientre…sonreí maliciosamente al llegar a tu cintura…subí para probar el manjar de tus labios…todo mientras una de mis manos descendía a hasta tus muslos…deslizados con cuidado hasta tu sexo…mis dedos comenzaron a hacer de lo suyo en ese lugar…aquello provocaba más calor en ti…que tus gemidos aumentaran…nuestros besos…tomaban más intensidad…más pasión_

_Revolvía tu cabello con ambas manos mientras te besaba…mientras correspondías mis caricias…a mis besos con la misma intensidad…con la misma necesidad…_

_Segundos después descendí…arrodillado comencé a desabrochar tu pantalón a bajarlo con cuidado…lo mismo hice con tus pequeñas pantaletas…echándome un poco para atrás para verte desnuda por completo…simplemente hermosa…apetitosa…tu solo me veías con vergüenza pero deseosa _

_Me acerque…a esa zona…estabas mojada…tan dispuesta a mi…_

"…_tan apetitosa…" _

_Fue lo último que dijo antes de clavarse en medio de las piernas de la Hyuuga…antes de comenzar a lamer con cuidado en su interior mientras con una de sus manos abría sus labios para profundizar más _

_Un quejido fue lo que salió de los labios de la peliazul de solo sentirle…su cuerpo se arqueaba de gozo…de solo sentir la maestría del Uchiha…nunca se había sentido de esa forma, ni siquiera junto a Naruto-kun…se sentía desfallecer…_

"_ahh…S-Sasuke…mmm…"_

_Al rato este se quito del lugar mientras se saboreaba…mientras pasaba su lengua por los labios…_

"…_sabes delicioso"_

_Dicho eso se puso de pie para comenzar a desabrocharse la amarra de la parte de abajo de su traje…dejando caer sus pantalones…y hacer lo mismo con sus boxers…está se asombró de ver lo grande que era…tan erecto…_

_Este se acercó…rozo sus sexos mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella…ambos completamente extasiados…__ambos tragaron saliva…_

_Se introdujo en ella al mismo tiempo que le besaba…un gemido por parte de ambos…una embestida suave…otro gemido…sus respiraciones aumentaban con cada una…el sudor brotando por sus poros…_

_Estás fueron tomando cada vez más intensidad…al igual que la agitación por parte de ambos…era demasiado el placer que sentían…que se brindaban…_

_Entre esas fue que la marco en el cuello…fue entre uno de esos tantos besos que se produjo…_

"_S-Sasuke…ah…ah…y-yo…"_

"_Si…lo se…ah…yo también…"_

_Fue en ese momento que ambos llegaban a clímax…ambos llevaban al orgasmo al mismo tiempo…sus respiraciones aún no volvían a la normalidad…dándose un último beso mientras permanecían aún de esa manera…juntos…este apoyado sobre ella…completamente agotado…_

_-----_

_Minutos después ambos comenzaban a vestirse…en silencio hasta que este hablo…_

"…_creo que debes taparte el cuello – le decía mientras señalaba aquella marca que había dejado…está sorprendida y ruborizada así lo hizo-...digo yo…para que no se de cuenta ese Usuratoncachi…" – terminaba de decir mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro_

"…_mmm…etto…y-yo…creo que…"_

_Se sentía culpable…mal por traicionar a su novio, pero…aquello no lo había podido evitar…era algo que escapaba de su entendimiento…nunca antes lo había sentido…por nadie _

"_no digas nada, no quiero escuchar que te retractas de todo...porque yo no lo hago…-se acercó a esta…muy cerca-…de echo…me encantaría que volviese a ocurrir" _

_Luego de eso comenzó a alejarse…dejando a la chica viendo como se iba…totalmente ruborizada _

_Fin Flash Back_

Así fue como comenzó todo…

Desde ese momento…desde ese instante nos amamos cada vez que podemos

A escondidas de todo el mundo…

Engañando a todos a nuestro alrededor…

Pero esto no es solo deseo…no es solo pasión…

Es algo más…y no sabemos cuanto podremos aguantar…

O si alguna vez todo se sabrá…solo el tiempo lo dirá

Solo una cosa diré…y eso es que no perderé esto por nada…ni por nadie

Fin


End file.
